The Sleeping Witch
by Collective-Fanfiction
Summary: Parece um dia normal; Willow e Tara assistem uma maratona de Xena na TV e, então, Willow cai nos braços de Morfeu... Talvez para sempre, se a Scooby Gang não conseguir intervir a tempo.
1. Introdução (Sid)

**autores:** Sid (Introdução), Maggy (Primeira Parte), Lu (Segunda Parte), Gisele (Terceira Parte), Jamilly (Quarta Parte), Louise (Quinta Parte) e Roberta (Sexta Parte e Final).

**spoilers:** A história se passa entre os episódios All The Way e Once More, With Feeling. 

**disclaimer:** "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" e todos os personagens, acontecimentos e elementos que compõe o "buffyverse" pertencem a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN e todo o pessoal que você já sabe. Nós escrevemos essa fanfic, mas não temos direito sobre nada. Por isso, não nos processe. Além de nossa criatividade, nós realmente não temos nenhum dinheiro.

**feedback:** venha participar também do nosso grupo; para assinar basta mandar um email em branco para:fanfic_coletivo-subscribe@yahoogrupos.com.br; estamos esperando seus comentários e contamos com a sua criatividade.

**The Sleeping Witch**

As duas mulheres continuavam conversando. A mais alta, de cabelos escuros e penetrantes olhos azuis, estava falando.

– Veja como é calma a superfície da água. Eu fui assim um dia. E então – pegando uma pedra, ela a atirou com força no meio do lago. – A água ondula e se agita; isso foi o que me tornei.

Sua amiga, uma jovem loira vestida em trajes de camponesa, olhou para ela, demonstrando sua preocupação.

– Mas, se esperarmos o suficiente, o lago recupera a calma novamente. Ele recupera a tranqüilidade. 

– Porém a pedra continua lá embaixo. Agora ela é parte do lago. Ele até pode parecer como antes, mas nunca mais será o mesmo. – Ela fez uma pausa, antes de continuar bruscamente. – Venha, vamos embora.

As duas estavam se preparando para continuar uma jornada que parecia não ter fim, quando a mais jovem comentou, em tom jocoso:

– Para a sua primeira tentativa em mostrar sabedoria, você até que se saiu bem. 

– Só falei isso para te ajudar. Você não acha que falei sério, acha?

– Claro que não. Você não me engana...

**...**

– Por que essas duas não assumem logo? – perguntou Tara, depois de diminuir o volume da TV. Ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas que escorriam pela a face pálida. – Será que não vêem que f-foram feitas uma para a outra?

Foi Willow, que estava deitada ao lado dela que respondeu.

– É culpa dessa nossa sociedade hipócrita, que insiste em impor fronteiras ao amor, Tara. Seria preciso alguém muito corajoso para retratar um amor gay assim em horário nobre. Ou muito maluco, quem sabe...

– Não é ótimo quando o USA p-passa essas maratonas? Ficar aqui deitada com você, assistindo Xena e comendo pipoca, é a minha idéia de paraíso. Os personagens são tão cativantes! – Tara, perdida em seus pensamentos, não reparou que Willow fechara os olhos, e não estava mais prestando atenção no que ela dizia. – E o J-Joxer é tão fofinho, com aquele jeito desastrado de ser e as bobagens que fala. Não sei porquê, mas e-ele me lembra alguém, não acha Will?... – Não obtendo resposta, insistiu. – Willow, você está acordada? – perguntou, cutucando-a com o dedo.

– Humm... Só estava distraída... 

– Você andou assim o dia todo hoje. Eu não consigo prender mais a sua atenção, não é?

– Deixe de ser boba. – disse Willow sorrindo, tentando espantar as preocupações de Tara.

– Acho que é hora de desligar a televisão... O que você acha?

– Acho que você deve falar menos e agir mais...

As luzes se apagaram, mas duas não foram dormir imediatamente...

**...**

Buffy, Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara e Dawn se olhavam, buscando conforto nos olhares uns dos outros. Estavam reunidos na sala de estar da casa de Buffy, naquela noite, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquela situação inusitada.

Foi Tara que quebrou o silêncio.

– Ela ficou assim o dia todo! Não há nada que p-possamos fazer, Giles?

Tara olhou para o ex-bibliotecário com os olhos ainda molhados, os quais refletiam toda a sua preocupação pela amada. 

– Bem... Pelo menos o médico nos garantiu que ela está em perfeita saúde... Ela não está em coma e não parece estar sofrendo... Ela está apenas... _dormindo_. – Ele respondeu, enquanto limpava seus óculos com um lenço branco. Não sabia mais o que dizer para aliviar o sofrimento da jovem.

– Talvez ela esteja muito, _muito_ cansada _mesmo_ – sugeriu Anya, se intrometendo abruptamente.

– Querida, se lembra daquela conversa que tivemos? – Xander perguntou se dirigindo a ela em particular.

– Mas eu pensei bem antes de falar! – exclamou, sem entender o que mais ele poderia querer dela.

A sua resposta fez com que Xander sacudisse a cabeça, em desistência.

Buffy, distraída por seus pensamentos, não ouvia nada que seus amigos diziam. Sua atenção estava voltada para a amiga de tantos anos ali deitada no sofá, onde a haviam colocado com cuidado para que pudessem observá-la melhor e ficassem mais perto dela. Ela buscava entender por que não se sentia tão preocupada quanto imaginava que deveria estar. 

– Ser uma caçadora de vampiros em um momento como este não parece ser de muita vantagem... – ela pensou em voz alta. – Onde podemos encontrar um príncipe encantado quando precisamos de um?

Mal havia terminado de falar quando ouviu Dawn exclamar:

– Spike! 

– Quem... quem falou em Spike? Eu não falei... Nada de Spike... – Buffy começou a balbuciar sobressaltada, quando reparou o vampiro loiro parado atrás dela. 

Não conseguiu conter sua irritação.

– Você não bate mais não, é? Quem te convidou aqui? – perguntou, virando-se para ele.

– Calminha aí _Caçadora_... Vim ajudar...

– Fui eu que pedi para que ele viesse, Buffy. – interveio Tara.

– Eu só acho que não estamos tão desesperados _assim_... Estamos Giles? – Buffy voltou-se para seu guardião em busca de apoio naquela questão.

O olhar que Giles lançou a Buffy era bastante claro. Eles iriam precisar de toda ajuda que encontrassem. 

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar por alguns momentos.


	2. Parte I (Maggy)

Parte I 

_A aparência exterior de tranqüilidade não revelava a agitação dos seus sonhos. Willow não sabia como podia sentir tanto medo naquele lindo jardim._

_Havia todo tipo de flores, o Sol brilhava, o perfume no ar era maravilhoso... Mas ela ainda sentia suas pernas congeladas, seu corpo todo tremia; aquilo ia muito além da agorafobia. Algo estava errado... muito__ errado. _

_Não fazia idéia de como tinha ido parar naquele lugar, e que lugar era aquele... Sua última memória era... qual era mesmo? Ah sim... Tara estava tão apavorada; sentiu uma necessidade incontrolável de gritar, por socorro... por alguém... por Tara__..._

**...**

– Mas Giles, não existe nada que possamos fazer agora? 

– Buffy, se houvesse algo que pudéssemos fazer, nós estaríamos fazendo. Tudo o que podemos fazer é procurar por respostas.

– Parece que não estamos encontrando nada e... Dawn!

Dawn estava mexendo nas coisas de Willow, discretamente.

– Que foi? Eu estou tentando ajudar... Talvez haja algo que nós não sabemos!

– Tudo bem, mas tente não atrapalhar, ok?

– É sempre assim, por que você acha sempre que sabe de tudo?

– Dawn, chega. Vá pro seu quarto.

Tara, tentando apaziguar a situação, chamou Dawn para ir com ela procurar algo nos livros.

**...**

_Willow continuou perdida em um magnífico jardim, lindo e apavorante. Ela começou a sentir que podia se mover. Seja lá onde ela estivesse, ela precisava achar um jeito de sair. Willow tentou lembrar de algum feitiço para clarear a sua visão. Ela lembrou de um e falou as palavras mágicas... Nada, nenhum efeito. "Então parece que mágica não funciona neste lugar", concluiu._

_De repente um raio atingiu uma árvore ao seu lado, transformando os troncos partidos em larvas..._

_"Retificação Willow, a sua__ mágica não funciona neste lugar!", pensou Willow, começando a correr, quando vários raios começaram a cair, atingindo o lindo jardim e transformando-o em larvas nojentas, que se retorciam e sujavam a beleza daquele jardim tão exótico._

**...**

– É isso... Eu não vou ficar aqui sentada esperando a Willow acordar, _se _ela acordar. Giles, você, Xander e Anya vão pra Magic Box procurar nos livros de lá. Vocês já olharam em todos os livros dessa casa. Aqui vocês não encontrarão nada. Tara e Dawn ficam aqui cuidando da Will e eu e o Spike vamos dar uma volta pela cidade e procurar nos antros de demônios para ver se encontramos algo.

– Acho que a Buffy está certa, procurar nos livros é melhor do que ficar aqui esperando.

– Você acha que a Willow vai acordar até o nosso casamento?

– Anya!!!

– Por que não existem camas em igrejas, nem em salões de festas e...

– Anya, vamos.

–E também no cartório... Como ela poderia ser testemunha se ela estiver dormindo...e...

Xander puxou Anya pelo braço, e Giles foi indo à frente. Giles começou a ficar mais preocupado do que queria aparentar; depois do feitiço que Willow conjurou para trazer Buffy à vida, a relação deles havia ficado um pouco estremecida. Mas Willow continuava sendo muito querida para ele, os dois tão parecidos, apaixonados por livros e histórias antigas. Depois da demonstração de poder que Willow deu, Giles sabia que ela iria buscar por isso mais a fundo.

Willow estava começando a despertar a verdadeira bruxa contida dentro de sua alma, e talvez esses fatos tivessem alguma relação.

Buffy e Spike caminhavam pelo centro. Já tinham ido à casa de um demônio que conhecia certos feitiços, mas ele não sabia de nada. Assim como muitos outros demônios a quem eles já haviam perguntado. Ninguém sabia de nada que pudesse ajudar.

Spike, depois daquela situação constrangedora da hora em que chegou na casa de Buffy, mal tinha falado. "Mas ele fica me olhando de um jeito esquisito", pensou Buffy. 

Spike falou diretamente com Buffy, pela primeira vez depois que saíram.

– Você já está bem melhor, parece mais... quando você... voltou, você parecia meio distante.

– As coisas estão se encaixando aos poucos... eu acho. Quer dizer o que eu poderia fazer? Eu só não consigo sentir... as coisas... como...

Buffy parou de falar como se falar não adiantasse. E não adiantava. Ficar lá, no confessionário com Spike. Spike era extremamente irritante, mas parecia a única pessoa que realmente _ouvia_o que ela tinha a dizer. Mas ficar conversando _desse _modo com Spike, não a agradava. Em um primeiro impulso as palavras simplesmente iam saindo da sua boca, mas quando parava pra pensar por um segundo, nela, ali, falando coisas que não conseguiria falar a mais ninguém, se sentia miserável. Spike para seu confidente era algo que ela _definitivamente_não queria.

– Spike quem sabe agente não corta o papo furado e vai direto ao ponto. Eu até gostaria de ficar de conversinha com você, nós poderíamos até sentar e tomar um chazinho, mas eu tenho uma amiga que está nos braços de Morfeu aparentemente sem data para voltar. Então, por favor, você conhece alguém que possa saber de algo _importante_?

– Ah sim, desculpe por tentar ser um pouco educado, coisa que você deveria experimentar de vez em quando. Deus! Sua irmãzinha tem razão, você sempre acha que sabe de tudo, mas quer saber?

– Mal posso esperar...

– Você é quem está mais perdida, você está desesperada tentando afastar os outros do abismo que você está, mas existem pessoas que não vão se afastar, e que podem te ajudar.

– Como quem? _Você_?

– Sim... _eu_... por que...

De repente eles ouviram um barulho. Já estavam se preparando para lutar quando viram uma mulher vindo em sua direção que disse: 

– _Eu acho que posso ajudá-los!_

**...**

_No jardim, Willow fugia dos raios por entre as árvores. De repente, o barulho e os raios pararam. Um manto de escuridão caiu sobre o jardim tornando difícil de enxergar qualquer coisa. Willow ficou realmente desesperada, não conseguia sair dali e agora nem conseguia enxergar. Mas uma luz muito forte ofuscou seus olhos logo a sua frente, e dessa luz começou a vir uma mulher, alta e esguia, em passos leves, flutuantes..._


	3. Parte II (Lu)

Parte II 

_Willow começou a sentir todo o seu medo e inquietação desaparecerem; a presença daquela mulher misteriosa lhe trazia paz. Gostaria de saber quem era ela._

_A poderosa luz ainda a cegava, impedindo-a de descobrir a identidade daquela mulher que lhe parecia tão serena. Mas aquele vulto escuro em contraste com o fundo luminoso lhe dava uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. O vulto foi tomando uma cor mais escura e se definindo cada vez mais. Talvez fosse Tara. Não, não podia ser a Tara. Willow a reconheceria até de olhos fechados. Definitivamente não era ela. Mas então quem? Por que se sentia assim tão tranqüila só pelo fato de vê-la? Apenas duas mulheres conseguiam trazer essa sensação de afeto e carinho a Willow: Tara e... _

_Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e seus olhos inundaram-se. Mas como poderia ser ela? Como?_

_Willow correu em direção àquela figura pelo jardim terrível, de cabeça baixa e enxugando as lágrimas; por um momento sentiu-se segura novamente. Então ela percebeu que a grama verde começou a crescer rapidamente de novo sob seus pés. Ela abraçou fortemente a familiar figura feminina, buscando proteção:_

_– Joyce! Você está aqui! Meu Deus! – Willow chorava como uma criança assustada – Me ajuda, por favor! Eu preciso sair daqui ráp..._

_Willow levantou os olhos e percebeu que não era Joyce que estava ali... A estranha tinha cabelos loiros e curtos como os de Joyce, olhos cor de mel e extremamente expressivos, carinhosos, confortantes. Mas ela não a conhecia, o que ela estava fazendo ali? E por que era tão parecida com Joyce? O medo invadiu seu coração novamente e ela se afastou assustada. _

_– Ainda buscando por uma mãe, Will? – perguntou a mulher, sorrindo._

_– Eu costumava ter uma._

_– Você _tem_ uma._

_– Eu não estou falando dela._

_Willow parecia magoada por sua mãe nunca lhe ter proporcionado a sensação de carinho que sentia com Joyce. O céu brilhou num estrondo, raios foram avistados no horizonte e desapareceram novamente; o cenário ficou como antes: terrível. Talvez, Willow não estivesse tão desesperada porque agora não estava mais sozinha, tinha alguém com ela. Mas será que podia confiar na estranha?_

_– Eu também não._

_– Do quê você está falando? Eu não enten..._

_– Realmente Will, você ainda não entende. Ela está com você._

_– Não. Não está! – gritou Willow enfurecida por terem levado Joyce._

_O chão tremeu fortemente e começou a se partir entre os pés da mulher, que pulou para um lado se livrando da queda. Ela agarrou a mão de Willow, que sentiu seu coração se acalmar tão rápido que chegou a ser assustador._

_– É melhor você se acalmar ou vai nos matar! – exclamou a estranha._

_O terremoto cessou._

**...**

Buffy tomou um susto quando viu o rosto da mulher. Como ela era tão parecida assim com sua mãe? Spike também arregalou os olhos e fitou a mulher de cima a baixo. A semelhança era incrível. Um silêncio se formou entre os três. A mulher não se incomodou em apressar as coisas, ela sabia que a reação era previsível, então apenas sorria. Até o sorriso! Tudo tão parecido. Spike percebera como Buffy estava confusa com a presença da mulher e resolveu dar o primeiro passo. Aquele silêncio já estava constrangedor demais:

– É... quem... quem é você? – o rosto parecido com o de Joyce fazia com que ele falasse docemente com ela.

– Meu nome é Chantal. Prazer. – Disse, estendendo a mão e sorrindo.

Spike tocou a mão de Chantal que sentiu o frio imortal.

– Então você deve ser Spike.

Sacudiu levemente a mão de Spike que estava espantado. Como ela poderia conhecê-lo? Ele definitivamente não lembrava de tê-la visto anteriormente. Chantal sorriu novamente pra ele e estendeu a mão para Buffy. Buffy ainda viajava pelo rosto da mulher, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Não era sua mãe. Com certeza. Mas a semelhança era assustadora. Ao notar a mão se aproximando, Buffy balançou a cabeça como se acordasse de um transe, e aceitou a mão da não tão estranha Chantal.

– Muito prazer, Buffy.

– Como... como você me conhece?

– Todo o mundo te conhece, Buffy. Todo o mundo.

**...**

_Willow olhava para os lados, estranhando o fato do terremoto ter parado tão subitamente._

_– O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde eu estou? O que vocês fizeram com a Tara?_

_– Ninguém fez nada com ninguém Will, exceto você mesma._

_– Como? Quer dizer... é... o que... você quer dizer com isso?_

_– Você entenderá._

_– Tá bom, já chega! Será que a prof. Walsh aí poderia parar com a pequena aula de psicologia e me explicar o que está acontecendo? Não tenho tempo pra deduções. Eu tenho que sair daqui!_

_– Por que a pressa Will? Você já está aqui há tanto tempo._

_– Não. Eu nunca estive aqui antes. Nunca! E por que me chama de Will? Por que fala comigo com tanta intimidade? Eu não te conheço!_

_– Desculpe-me Willow, eu não queria assustá-la._

_– Mas assustou! Olha pra esse lugar horrível. Eu estou apavorada e ainda me aparece alguém tão parecida com ela. O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_– Você veio se conhecer. – Ela passa a mão pelo ar em um meio círculo mostrando o ambiente assustador para Willow. – Isto é você!_

_Willow olhou os raios ricocheteando o céu negro, o chão áspero onde não brotaria o menor cacto, larvas passeando pelo chão aos montes como formigas, acumulando-se nos crânios dos esqueletos no chão. _

_– O quê? Eu não sou assim! Eu não posso ser assim!_

_– Mas você é. Você está se matando Will...ow. Você tem que parar!_

_– Parar com o quê?_

_– Qual foi a primeira coisa que você tentou fazer quando chegou aqui?_

_– Acho que... eu... eu só tentei fazer um feitiço par..._

_– É disso! Disso que eu estou falando! Você tem que aprender a resolver seus problemas sozinha, você sabe que é capaz!_

_– Mas foi só um feiti..._

_– E o que aconteceu depois que você viu que não conseguia?_

_– Tudo se tornou horrível – disse, envergonhada. – Começava a entender aonde ela queria chegar._

_– Você estava com medo. Nervosa. E tudo se transformou. Enquanto estava com Tara você estava bem. E o jardim estava lindo como sempre foi. Como você sempre foi. Isso está te prejudicando Willow... Agora tente se acalmar. Pegue a minha mão._

_Willow sentiu uma resistência. Não podia confiar numa estranha, ainda mais por não conseguir se defender naquele lugar; mas ela transpirava tanta confiança, tanta segurança. Willow fechou os olhos e aceitou a mão da estranha._


	4. Parte III (Gisele)

Parte III 

_Willow tremeu ao tocar a mão da estranha e caiu no solo árido tendo uma convulsão. A estranha se assustou com a sua reação; isso não era para acontecer._

**...**

Já de volta da Magic Box, Giles e Xander, apavorados, tentavam acalmar Willow sem sucesso, enquanto Anya perguntava em voz alta e chorosa se ela estava morrendo. Tara e Dawn, na cozinha, percebendo a agitação na sala, deixaram a poção que estava começando a ferver no fogão e correram para ficar ao lado de Willow. A convulsão não parava, todos estavam realmente muito assustados, quando pela porta da frente entraram Buffy, Spike e Chantal, a mulher misteriosa.

**...**

_A mulher soltou então a mão de Willow, e as convulsões pararam imediatamente. Chantal, ainda ajoelhada ao lado de Willow, olhou para ela com ar de preocupação, pensando que talvez tivesse chegado tarde demais para salvá-la do que estava por vir._

**...**

Chantal se aproximou de Willow, que tinha voltado ao seu sono tranqüilo, e afagou os cabelos vermelhos da garota, como uma mãe faria com sua menininha. Todos na sala olharam interrogativamente para Buffy e Spike, esperando uma explicação, enquanto Chantal, sem falar nada, se dirigiu ao andar de cima.

**...**

_O quadro em volta das duas mulheres continuava horrível. Willow se levantara do chão e agora gritava para a mulher deixá-la em paz, gritava que queria sair daquele lugar._

**...**

Tara, ainda segurando a mão de Willow, seguiu com os olhos a mulher subindo as escadas, impressionada com a semelhança dela com sua falecida mãe; Giles, em pé ao lado do sofá, com uma lágrima correndo em sua face, tirou os óculos para limpá-los, enquanto Dawn corria para os braços da irmã Buffy, procurando seu conforto. Xander, confuso, teve quase certeza de que o rosto de Chantal lhe era familiar. Não conseguindo lembrar de quem seria, ele retornou sua atenção para as pessoas na sala e percebeu que todas, inclusive Spike, estavam muito emocionadas.

O profundo silêncio que reinou no lugar só foi quebrado por Anya, que, do alto de seus mais de 1000 anos, perguntou:

– Vocês estão bem? Parece até que viram um fantasma... E eu não acho muito seguro deixar uma estranha entrar assim em casa, ela pode roubar...

– Anya. – Xander interrompeu.

– Bem, a casa não é minha, mas de qualquer modo, eu sei que Buffy guarda dinheiro na gaveta da côm...

– Anya! Vamos todos nos sentar e escutar o que Buffy e... Spike têm a nos dizer, já que nossa visita à Magic Box não resultou em nada. Bem, resultou em uma poção que pode nos mostrar se Willow foi enfeitiçada por algum agente externo ou se ela mesma procurou ficar no estado em que se encontra. Vai demorar algumas horas para ficar pronta e, segundo Tara, talvez nem funcione.

– Xander... – Buffy se intrometeu. – Aquela mulher... Chantal... é o seu nome. Ela é muito parecida com a mamãe... Não só fisicamente, mas a sensação que ela passa... me sinto novamente protegida, não sei, é uma sensação estranha, mas muito boa. 

Dawn, com lágrimas nos olhos, imediatamente concorda com a irmã; Giles e Tara, no entanto, falam ao mesmo tempo:

– Ela é parecida com a minha mãe... O cabelo, os olhos, o jeito de se movimentar... Eu ainda lembro...

– _Minha_ mãe... É como se ela tivesse entrando por aquela porta. Eu _sei_ que não é ela realmente, mas a semelhança física, o sentimento que despertou em mim...

Xander soube então quem Chantal lhe lembrava; na verdade, duas pessoas, como se misturadas em um mesmo rosto: sua própria mãe e Joyce, a mãe de Buffy, aquela que tinha sido uma mãezona para todos os jovens Scoobies.

Anya, cuja lembrança de sua (primeira) vida mortal já tinha ficado há muito para trás, estava achando tudo aquilo muito chato e, muito preocupada com o que aquela "estranha mulher estranha" estaria fazendo, saiu da sala e subiu as escadas para confrontar a "intrusa".

Spike, apesar de compartilhar com Anya a aversão a momentos melosos, continuava na sala, quieto em um canto, parecendo perdido no tempo. Chantal, de início, parecera ter as feições de Joyce para ele também, mas no momento em que ela subia as escadas, ele viu claramente sua mãe – ou a mãe do poeta William The Bloody, ao menos. Com todos os Scoobies concentrados em suas memórias e emoções, reunidos em volta de Willow, o vampiro permaneceu esquecido por algum tempo até que Dawn chamou a atenção de todos dizendo que Spike parecia "muito estranho".

– É, ele deve estar lembrando da sua mamãe... Drusilla... – falou Xander com ironia.

– Xander, você não acha que Spike pode estar pensando na sua mãe verdadeira, quero dizer... – Dawn tentou defendê-lo.

– Ele não tem alma, Dawn, ele até pode lembrar da sua, mãe de William, mas isto não significa nada para ele. – afirmou Buffy.

– É o que eu disse, quem o fez foi Dru, que, diga-se de passagem, foi também amante dele... ew! – acrescentou Xander, fazendo cara de nojo.

– Olhem... Olhem para ele... – pediu Dawn – Não está parecendo alguém que não tem sentimentos.

– Bobagem. E estamos nos desviando do problema principal: Willow. Quem é esta mulher, Buffy? O que ela disse? Ela tem algo a ver com o que está acontecendo com Willow? – Xander observou.

Buffy, disfarçadamente, desviou os olhos de Spike para o resto do pessoal na sala:

– Na verdade só disse que se chamava Chantal. E nos conhece, a mim e a Spike. Ela nos cumprimentou e, quando me dei conta, estávamos todos aqui em casa.


	5. Parte IV (Jamilly)

Parte IV 

Antes que Buffy pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, gritos vindos da parte de cima da casa, provavelmente do quarto de Willow, fez com que todos abandonassem a sala e corressem em direção à escada, deixando a jovem bruxa adormecida sozinha na sala.

Os gritos cessaram antes que os Scoobies chegassem ao quarto de Willow.  Porém ao invés de acalmá-los, o estranho silêncio os deixara ainda mais assustados. O andar superior estava envolto em uma paz absoluta e aterrorizante. Por debaixo da porta do quarto de Willow saia uma estranha luz azul; ao vê-la, Tara parou congelada. O mesmo não aconteceu com o resto da gangue. Buffy chegou primeiro e tocou na maçaneta da porta. Um raio de energia partiu da porta e a atirou contra a parede. 

– Buffy! – gritou Dawn desesperada.

Buffy abanou a cabeça tentando recobrar o fôlego, enquanto os outros olhavam para ela e para a porta assustados. 

– Estou bem – disse em um murmúrio. 

Dawn correu para ela e perguntou assustada: – Verdade? 

– Sim, acho que levei um choque. 

– Isso é muito estranho. Mas uma coisa é certa não dá para entrar – disse Spike.

– Como não dá para entrar? A Anya está aí com aquela tal de Chantal. E mais, a Anya gritou. NÓS TEMOS QUE ENTRAR! – exclamou Xander.

Buffy se levantou e aproximou-se da porta, examinando-a atentamente.

– Sim, nós temos que entrar e logo. – Olhando para o Giles ela perguntou. – Alguma idéia?

O ex-bibliotecário arrumou os óculos e assumiu uma atitude pensativa. 

– Bem, temos que entrar. Mas é certo que existe uma energia aí que não permite a entrada. Primeiramente temos que descobrir qual é essa energia depois descobrir uma maneira de passar por ela.

– Hum, alguém tem alguma idéia do que seja? – indagou Dawn.

– Eu tenho. 

Todos se voltaram para trás e viram Tara ainda parada perto da escada olhando fixamente para a luz sob a porta.

– É magia.

**...**

_Willow continuava gritando com Chantal em sua frente. Quanto mais ela gritava, piores as coisas ficavam. O chão começara a tremer e raios riscavam o céu. Chantal começou lentamente a levitar e com um gesto das mãos formou um campo de proteção invisível em torno dela. Willow começou a ficar com mais raiva e começou a pular no chão e bater os pés como uma criança que faz birra._

_O rosto de Chantal enrugou-se em desaprovação, a estranha mulher olhou para o céu e viu um raio. Sorriu suavemente. Ergueu as mãos até o raio, seus olhos ficaram totalmente negros de repente e o raio caiu sobre a terra fazendo com que Willow gritasse em desespero. _

**...**    

– Magia? – indagou Xander. 

– Sim magia – repetiu Tara aproximando-se hesitante da porta.

Spike não pôde deixar de sorrir e disse em tom irônico.

– O que mais poderia ser? Mas talvez a jovem bruxa saiba qual tipo de magia é?

Tara balançou a cabeça em negação. 

– Droga! – disse Xander esmurrando a parede. 

Buffy aproximou-se de Tara e perguntou:

– Tem certeza de que não sabe de que feitiço se trata? Precisamos abrir essa porta. 

Tara hesitou um momento. Olhou para a porta e voltou a olhar para a Buffy. Suspirou e murmurou:

– É muito forte. O mais forte que eu já vi. 

– Foi feito pela Willow? – indagou Dawn.

– Não, ela não poderia fazer isso. É um feitiço original.

– Como assim? – perguntou Giles.

– Ele nunca foi feito antes. Essa luz prova isso. 

– Mas o quê tem de tão especial nisso? – perguntou Buffy.

– Não existe contra feitiço.

**...**

_Willow caiu, desacordada, no chão coberto de larvas. Chantal desceu lentamente do céu e sentou-se no chão pegando a jovem bruxa nos braços. Sorriu ternamente e começou a cantar uma canção de ninar enquanto afagava os cabelos de Willow._

**...**

– Então não temos como entrar? – perguntou Dawn.

– Não? – disse Tara. 

Xander começou a ficar desesperada e começou a gritar por Anya.

– Caçadora. 

Buffy voltou-se para Spike e perguntou:

– O que é?

– Sabe o que se faz em uma luta quando todas as possibilidades acabam?

Buffy olhou Spike e concordou com uma inclinação da fronte.

– Afastem-se da porta! – disse Tara.

Buffy deu um passo em direção da porta, mas Spike a interrompeu. 

– Eu primeiro, caçadora.

– O que vão fazer? – indagou Giles.

Spike transformou-se em vampiro e correu para a porta. Imediatamente os raios começaram a percorrer seu corpo. Buffy correu e jogou seu corpo contra o dele. Ouviram um estrondo e Buffy e Spike foram jogados para o outro lado da parede. Uma luz intensa iluminou o corredor. 

A porta estava aberta.


	6. Parte V (Louise)

Parte V 

A intensa luz que saia do quarto diminuiu lentamente, mostrando aos Scoobies uma estranha paisagem que, com certeza, não se parecia nem um pouco com o quarto da Willow.

Aquele era o quarto de Willow? Eles não sabiam dizer, porque estava completamente transformado. Parecia mais um imenso jardim com inúmeras árvores, flores, animais e todas as coisas que Willow mais gostava da natureza, mas na metade dele era tudo feio, despedaçado, árvores e animais mortos. Era tudo muito confuso. Como um jardim poderia ser tão belo e tão horrível ao mesmo tempo? Enquanto que a parte bonita do jardim dava tranqüilidade e felicidade, a parte horrível dava infelicidade e terror. E eles esperavam achar Willow na parte bonita, pois não iriam querer achá-la desesperada ou, que é pior, morta. 

– Boa idéia Spike, agora o que nós fazemos? – perguntou Buffy em tom de sarcasmo. 

– Do que você está reclamando Caçadora? Eu consegui fazer a gente entrar não consegui? Agora só temos que encontrar a bruxinha e desfazer esse feitiço ou seja lá o que tenha causado isso.

Encontraram Anya caída no chão, a ajudaram a se levantar e continuaram seguindo quarto adentro.

Passaram uma hora andando pelo jardim. Apesar de se poder ver as duas partes, ele era muito grande e demorava uma eternidade até chegar ao outro lado, o lado sinistro. Dawn estava inquieta com o que poderia estar acontecendo com a sua amiga. 

– Sabem, eu andei pensando... Se a gente conseguir achar a Willow e ela ainda estiver dormindo, acho que não vai adiantar muito o Spike beijar ela não. 

– Por que não Dawn? – perguntou Buffy.

– Porque a Willow não ama o Spike e o Spike não ama a Willow. Se for para fazer igual nos contos de fadas, temos que fazer da maneira certa. A Tara é quem teria que beijá-la. Acho que só alguém que a ama poderia fazer esse feitiço, ou seja lá o que for ser quebrado. 

– Ela tem razão Buffy... – disse Xander um pouco nervoso. 

– Ahhh, você só tá dizendo isso porque quer ver elas se beijando, seu pervertido. E precisamos descobrir logo o que está causando isso. Eu deixei a loja fechada e a loja estando fechada eu não estou ganhando dinheiro e tempo é dinheiro gente! – disse Anya dando um tapa na cabeça de Xander.

– Anya, você me lembra tanto a Cordélia. Não sei porque eu sempre acabo com a mesma espécie de namorada.

– Eu acho que a pequenininha tem razão. Seja lá o que for que está fazendo-a dormir, tem que ser um beijo de amor, e eu não sinto isso por ela. – disse Spike sem deixar de encarar Buffy.

De repente todos pararam. Eles tinham chegado até a metade do jardim e o próximo passo os colocaria na metade obscura daquele lugar e eles não sabiam se iriam sair de lá vivos ou mortos e, pior, não tinham idéia se iriam conseguir ou não achar a Willow com vida ainda. 

Anya, que estava muito impaciente acabou lembrando de algo muito importante. 

– Fingimento! – ela gritou.

– Ahhh, Anya, isso não é hora para lembrar que você finge quando transa com o macaco aí do lado – cutucou Spike. 

– Quem você tá chamando de macaco???? – ameaçou Xander. 

– Nãooooo! Parem com isso! Não tem nada a ver com sexo e, para o seu governo, o Xander não deixa nada a desejar tá? O que eu quis dizer é, quando eu ainda era um demônio da vingança, nós fazíamos barreiras para não ter que ultrapassar lugares muito felizes. Então fingíamos estar furiosos ou zangados para não ter que sentir aquela felicidade contagiante. Essa situação é igual, exceto pelo caso de que estamos indo para um lugar completamente infeliz. O que temos que fazer é começar a lembrar de memórias felizes. De preferência com a Willow, afinal ela é a culpada por estarmos aqui nessa enrascada. 

– Ela não tem culpa do que aconteceu Anya – defendeu Tara.

– Será que não? – retrucou Anya.

**...**

_Willow estava ainda desesperada por estar sozinha naquele lugar com uma estranha que parecia com a mãe de sua melhor amiga. Não sabia o que fazer. Nenhum de seus amigos estava por perto, nem Tara, e ela não podia usar magia para sair de lá. Estava completamente perdida e quase se entregando ao desespero quando de repente Tara veio em sua mente. Eram imagens felizes de Tara, o rosto de Tara sorrindo o tempo todo. Isso deu calma a Willow e ela pôde pensar no que fazer. _

_– Foi você que fez isso? – ela perguntou a Chantal._

_– Achei que fosse a única maneira de fazer você se acalmar e me escutar. – respondeu a mulher. _

_– É, funcionou. Mas o que você quer de mim afinal? _

_– Willow, você é uma mulher criativa, inteligente, sincera, amiga ... Você ainda tem muito o que dar de você, e eu sei que você é uma mulher extremamente apaixonada. _

_– E daí ???_

_– E daí que você está matando tudo de bom em você. Usando a sua magia do jeito que você está usando, vai acabar te destruindo. Você já brigou com a Tara por causa disso e vai acabar brigando novamente e perdendo a pessoa a quem você mais ama por causa do seu abuso com a magia. _

_– Como você sabe disso tudo sobre mim e a Tara??? Você por acaso é uma vidente ou algo parecido?_

_– Não sou nada disso, mas eu sinto as pessoas. E estou sentindo que você não vai terminar bem se não escutar o meu conselho. É para o seu próprio bem. _

_Willow já estava ficando irritada com toda aquela conversa. Tudo o que ela queria era sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível e rever seus amigos, principalmente Tara._


	7. Parte VI (Roberta)

Parte VI 

Buffy e os Scoobies se encheram de todos os pensamentos positivos e memórias felizes em relação a Willow de que poderiam se lembrar. Spike tentou lembrar de quando quase a mordeu e descobriu que estava com o chip em sua cabeça, mas Giles o convenceu que aquela memória era feliz para ele, mas não para Willow e, por isso, não adiantaria muito.

– Precisa ser uma memória que realmente aconteceu? Ultimamente eu não tenho tido muitos momentos felizes e se eu não posso pensar em quando eu era feliz de verdade... – o vampiro perguntou, ligeiramente embaraçado por sua própria confissão.

Buffy olhou irônica para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

– Eu não quis dizer isso. – Spike percebeu o olhar de Buffy e imaginou o que ela estaria pensando – Que inferno, eu só estou tentando ajudar aqui! – explodiu, colocando-se na defensiva e se afastou do grupo.

– Spike não consegue pensar numa lembrança feliz... – Xander cantarolou em tom de falsete, para provocar o vampiro. 

– Não está ajudando Xander. Além disso, está levando a minha lembrança feliz para longe com essa musiquinha irritante – Giles disse sério, olhando significativamente para o rapaz, para fazê-lo se calar.

– Yeah, a minha também! – Dawn reforçou e Anya revirou os olhos para o namorado.

**...**

– Então, se eu prometer que serei uma boa menina, você vai me deixar ir embora... É isso? – Willow respondeu, ironicamente.

_– Willow... você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade... Olhe para dentro de si mesma... – Chantal tentou convencê-la mais uma vez, percebendo o tom hostil que a jovem bruxa estava usando._

_– Olha, eu estou ficando cansada disso. Muito cansada. – Willow suspirou. Aquilo era simplesmente irritante, aquela mulher que ela nunca vira antes estava agora lhe passando sermões, enquanto a prendia naquele lugar terrível e ainda dizia que aquele lugar era _ela_. Aquilo não podia ser ela! Ela era uma bruxa poderosa, conseguia lutar contra deuses, podia reviver os mortos, podia fazer tudo o que quisesse. Ela era luz, não escuridão. O que podia haver de errado naquilo?!_

_– É melhor você me dizer quem é você. Agora! – a ruiva completou em tom abertamente agressivo e outro raio cortou o céu._

**...**

Todos viram o raio riscando o céu e o tempo começou a fechar rapidamente, ameaçando o início de uma tempestade. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, a parte ainda preservada do jardim onde estavam começou a diminuir perigosamente: flores começaram a murchar, animais se deitaram no chão e simplesmente não levantaram mais. A grama começou a morrer.

Tara olhou ao redor e depois propôs, apreensiva, para os amigos:

– Uh... p-pessoal, eu acho melhor a gente se mexer e e-encontrar logo a Willow ou vamos ficar presos aqui.... – gaguejou nervosa.

Mal havia acabado de falar, uma árvore quase caiu em cima de Spike, mas Buffy conseguiu pular sobre ele a tempo, empurrando-o para longe do perigo. 

A Caçadora ainda ficou sem reação sobre o vampiro por alguns perplexos segundos, olhando para dentro dos olhos azuis dele e sentindo-se presa ali como se não pudesse nunca mais escapar, até que percebeu os olhares curiosos dos amigos sobre si. Olhando para o outro lado, confusa, levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para ele se apoiar e levantar-se também, mas sem encará-lo novamente.

– Me parece que Spike acabou de encontrar sua lembrança feliz... – Xander comentou cáustico e levou, de Dawn, uma cotovelada nas costelas.

**...**

Chantal percebeu que os sentimentos de raiva de Willow haviam começado a destruir o jardim novamente e temeu pela segurança dos amigos de Willow que, pressentia, já haviam arranjado um modo de entrar. Olhou tristemente para ela. Sabia que a jovem ainda não havia compreendido e balançou a cabeça com pesar. Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara a princípio:

– Você não consegue mesmo olhar para dentro de si e achar a resposta? Está tão cheia de orgulho, de vaidade, intoxicada pelos seus feitos que deveriam ser altruístas, mas não são, que não consegue mais nem se reconhecer... Eu sou você e se você continuar o que está fazendo, você vai se destruir. – Fez uma pequena pausa e se revelou de uma vez, uma cópia exata da Willow do presente, só que um pouco mais velha. – Vai me destruir.

_– O quê?! Você não está esperando mesmo que eu vá acreditar nisso, está? – a jovem ainda duvidava das intenções de Chantal. Afinal, ela mentira antes, deveria acreditar que estava falando a verdade agora?_

_– Tara... – "Chantal" sorriu tristemente quando mencionou o nome, como se sentisse alguma coisa que não gostaria de revelar ao seu eu mais jovem – Tara a ama tanto, está tão preocupada com você... seus amigos não dizem nada, mas basta olhar para eles, para perceber o medo dentro deles também._

_– Tara? Isso é obra de Tara?! Ela me enfeitiçou? – a expressão de Willow era de pura incredulidade. Como Tara podia ter feito uma coisa dessas?_

_– De uma certa forma, sim... – "Chantal" ponderou um pouco e depois começou a explicar – Ela fez um pequeno feitiço para que você conseguisse perceber o que está errado em seu comportamento ultimamente, antes que você apagasse da lembrança dela a última discussão de vocês e acabou me arrastando, sem querer, para cá. Mas você mesma criou esse jardim e agora está rapidamente destruindo o que criou. Eu apenas a trouxe para cá para ver isso, antes que você o destrua inteiramente._

**...**

– Ok, todo mundo com sua lembrança feliz – Buffy fez uma pequena pausa expressiva – Spike com a sua "lembrança" inventada... Vamos atravessar.

Atravessaram rapidamente a divisão entre os dois lados do jardim dentro da mente de Willow e estacaram, atônitos: Willow estava no centro da clareira. Duas Willows, na verdade...


	8. Final (Roberta)

Final 

_A primeira vez que você me viu, me confundiu com Joyce. Você sabe o que seus amigos enxergam quando olham para você? – "Chantal" perguntou._

_– N-não... – Willow mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que pensar._

_– Eles vêem alguém que pode ajudá-los, pode guiá-los. Eles confiam em você. E a amam. Por isso, quando olharam para mim, só conseguiam ver suas próprias mães. Ou mulheres a quem consideravam como mães... como você mesma viu a mãe de Buffy, quando, na verdade, estava apenas se vendo. É isso o que eles enxergam. É essa a imagem que você passa para eles._

_Willow ficou pensando naquilo. Não sabia que os amigos confiavam nela... sempre tivera a impressão de que nada do que pudesse fazer seria o bastante para ele. Giles a chamara de amadora... Buffy a odiava, mesmo tendo sido ela quem a tirara do inferno... Tara dizia que ela estava usando magia demais. Talvez... talvez então Tara estivesse certa, afinal._

_– Seus amigos estão aqui por você, Willow. Eles se importam e se preocupam – "Chantal" afastou-se um pouco para que Willow pudesse ver a chegada do grupo – Não deixe que essa preocupação deles seja em vão. Adeus._

**...**

Assim que "Chantal" despediu-se, tudo desapareceu. Estavam novamente na sala da casa de Buffy.

Willow, ainda deitada no sofá e com as palavras de "Chantal" vívidas em sua memória, abriu os olhos e deu com os amigos olhando espantados para ela. Tara foi a primeira que se mexeu:

– Hey, baby – ela disse mansamente e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá – Você está bem?

– Isso foi, tipo, não um sonho, certo? – a ruiva perguntou, sentindo-se ainda confusa e esfregou os olhos.

– Não, não um sonho – Tara concordou prontamente e beijou-a nos lábios, aliviada por tê-la de volta, sã e salva. 

Willow a enlaçou e puxou-a para si, desligada da presença dos outros e alongou o beijo um pouco mais. Era tão bom saber que Tara a amava e se preocupava com ela...

Enquanto Giles e os outros olhavam para o lado, um pouco desconfortáveis, Xander ficou olhando avidamente as duas garotas se beijando e por isso ganhou outro tapa na cabeça, dado por Anya.

– Eu sabia que o que você queria era ver as duas se beijando! – ela exclamou zangada.

– Hey! É bom você e Dawn pararem de me bater desse jeito ou eu posso começar a gostar de apanhar... Como o Spike aqui, por exemplo – Xander rebateu, sem perceber que o vampiro não estava em nenhum lugar por ali. Ou mesmo Buffy.

**...**

– Olá – Buffy disse, sentando-se ao lado de Spike no alpendre. Já era noite fechada e o vampiro parecia não estar muito propenso a ficar perto de ninguém, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. 

– Olá, amor – ele respondeu olhando para ela, sem ter coisa melhor para dizer e pegou um cigarro no bolso interno do casaco.

Buffy franziu o nariz para ele:

– Você se importaria de não acender isso? Por nós, pessoas que ainda podem morrer de câncer, você sabe.

– Eu posso ir embora, se você quiser... – ele ofereceu, preparando-se para se levantar.

– Não. Fique, está bem? Apenas não... apenas não acenda essa coisa – Buffy pediu.

Spike acenou concordando e guardou o cigarro de volta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

– Eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer. – Buffy sentiu-se compelida a quebrar o silêncio – Quando você olhou para Chantal, quem você viu?

– Quer mesmo saber, meu bem?  – deu uma olhada nela e Buffy acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Então ele continuou – Eu vi sua mãe... e depois eu vi minha mãe.

– Drusilla?

– E por quê diabos eu teria visto Drusilla? – ele estranhou, olhando espantado para ela.

– Bem... foi ela quem te transformou, não foi? – Buffy desviou o olhar, timidamente.

– Eu tive uma mãe antes de ser um vampiro, você sabe... – ele explicou suavemente, como se falasse com uma criança.

– Você a matou?  – ela perguntou – Angel disse...

– Angel disse que eu a matei? – Spike a interrompeu.

– Não é isso... Angel disse que a primeira coisa que fez, quando foi transformado, foi matar sua família inteira. Então eu pensei... – Buffy começou a explicar, mas parou.

– Não, eu não matei minha mãe, se é o que quer saber. Por um tempo, cheguei a pensar em transformá-la, mas depois mudei de idéia. Ela não seria uma boa vampira, muito... sentimental, meu bem. – Ele completou, brincando um pouco para desanuviar a tensão.

– Hmm, certo. Entendi. Mas... porquê minha mãe também?

– Você não sabe? Mesmo quando eu ainda não tinha um chip na cabeça, ela sempre me tratou... quase como uma mãe. Ela era especial... Bem, eu estou indo agora – ele se interrompeu bruscamente e levantou, porque não queria deixá-la triste ao lembrá-la de Joyce. – Vai sair para caçar agora?

– Mais tarde, talvez... – ela respondeu, pensativa, pois nunca imaginara o que sua mãe representara para ele.

– Está bem – ele respondeu simplesmente, sumindo na escuridão.

Buffy ainda ficou um tempo ali sentada, sozinha. Talvez não fosse tão ruim conversar com Spike, afinal. Às vezes ele era... quase... civilizado. "Ah, Buffy, está esquecendo que ele é um vampiro e não pode sentir nada real?", rolou os olhos para si mesma ante o absurdo de sequer pensar em Spike como uma _pessoa_ e entrou em casa.

**...**

Depois que Xander e Anya foram embora para seu próprio apartamento, Giles já estar dormindo no sofá e Buffy e Dawn em seus próprios quartos, Willow e Tara ainda estavam abraçadas na cama, em silêncio.

Willow debatia consigo mesma se valeria a pena ou não contar a lição que aprendera naquele dia para a namorada, pois isso a forçaria a revelar também que mexera nas lembranças dela e essa era uma coisa que não queria fazer. Estragaria completamente o momento e as duas poderiam começar a discutir novamente. Willow estava cheia de discussões.

– Quem era aquela moça, Willow? Se parecia tanto com você... – Tara quebrou o silêncio.

– Oh, não, querida. Era apenas uma amiga... – a ruiva se viu forçada a mentir.

– Hmm, certo... Tão bom ter você de volta... – Tara murmurou, feliz.

– Tão bom estar de volta... – Willow sorriu e estreitou mais o abraço, beijando os cabelos de Tara.

– Eu... Eu acho que nós deveríamos dormir um pouco. Eu vou apagar a luz, está bem? – Tara fez menção de se levantar.

– Oh, não. Prá que se preocupar? – Willow a impediu e apontou o dedo para o interruptor, apagando a luz com a força de seu pensamento.

Bem, não era a _esse_ tipo de uso da magia a que Chantal se referia... não é?

::FIM::


End file.
